


Fire in Your Lungs and Blood in your Belly

by Draikinator



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Blue, and you're running faster than you realized you could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

There is new air within your lungs and new dirt beneath your talons, smells brand new and altogether invigorating. The world beyond your walls is more vast than you imagined but familiar in an achy way within your bones you don’t understand.

The wind screaming past your scales tastes of pollen and wet underbrush, the earthy scent of decaying organic matter, fresh dew and silt- salt water in the distance and gasoline, a smell you recognize but have never been so close to.

And the Prey.

Its scent is filling your nostrils, burning your insides like the sun itself- the Alpha wants it dead. The Alpha has food- this is not about food. He wants this Prey dead. Everything is finding the Prey, pleasing the Alpha.

The grass between your toes and the cling of the humidity to your skin, the cool wind along your spine and the pleasant strain of your muscles pushing you farther than you’ve ever had the opportunity to go before.

And there it is- massive, and definitely not the kind of Prey something that in the back of your mind tells you you should be hunting, but the Alpha has run with you, just as fast and just as angry. This Prey is massive and daunting but you are proud of your pack.

And then it barks at you.

It’s a challenge- it may not look like you or your packmates but neither does the Alpha and it's barking out a challenge against yours and you look for him- and he’s far back, hovering with the outsiders. It barks again and you wait for him to stand up and accept the Prey’s challenge, to fight it and win and prove he deserves to be Alpha, because he has always been your Alpha- but he doesn’t. You can feel Charlie’s eyes on you- the youngest, she refuses to make her own judgement call and she’s waiting for you to do so for her, but when you turn to look back at the challenger Delta and Echo are staring at you, too- you lock eyes with your ex-Alpha, who is refusing to accept the challenge to his leadership, refusing to prove he is as loyal to you as you are to him- and their eyes follow.

And what follows that is pain.

And you follow the new Alpha out of it.


	2. Blood

And just like that, you have him cornered. Your whole pack has him and his new packmates surrounded- and it seems strange now to think you ever considered this soft, fragile bag of flesh and meat an Alpha.

And yet.

You find yourself pausing, talons kneading the unrelenting concrete, brain screaming at you to step forward, to tear him to shreds like the Alpha wants, to make him pay for abandoning you. And yet. And yet.

And yet.

He steps forward and you let him, tiny, soft, useless, fragile meaty hands brushing over your iron scales and tugging the thing wrapped around your head off. It hits the ground with a clunk and you think good, now that you have everything you can take from him, you can eat him.

And yet.

His eyes are weak, weak, weak like the rest of him, unsuited for darkness, small and round and set in the center of his face like a pig, not like a hunter. You can’t meet them though, and you look down, and when the Alpha steps around the corner, massive lumbering feet crumpling concrete beneath her destructive prowess he stands fast, staring her down, the soul of a hunter inside a tiny meaty Prey.

Defying his very nature, he demands his pack back from the Alpha that would devour you like prey yourself.

Your turn your back on your weak, fragile Alpha, a meaty fleshbag with soft hands and soft eyes and no teeth or talons with which to fight but who would fight for you anyway and you figure that odds are you’re going to die here, but if you have to die, you want to go out with an Alpha thats fed you since the day you were born, the Alpha that bared his teeth against his own strange kind for you, the Alpha that has always been there.

You bark an order at your pack and they fall in line, agreed.


End file.
